The Other Ending
by EmmGee16
Summary: What if Bella never took Edward back after he left in New Moon?  The summary of her life after the events of New Moon. First fanfic...please read and review! :
1. All Good Things Have to Come to an End

I awoke unsure of the time. My joints felt stiff, like I had been sleeping for a very long time, and I could tell that my hair was messed up, the clock beside my bead read 1:00 AM, but I had no clue what day.

Despite the early hour I was more awake then ever, there was someone else in the room with me, I could sense_ his_ presence. I didn't want to turn around and see his face, it would hurt too much.

"Bella? Are you awake?" His soft velvet voice caressed my face as he spoke, I hadn't heard this angelic voice in so long, yet it didn't hold the power over me like it used to. His cool, smooth finger traced my jawline, but I shrugged off his touch, I didn't want him to touch me.

"Bella?" I could tell that I hurt him from his voice, I felt bad, but he had what was coming to him.

Slowly I sat up and turned by body towards his, opening my eyes cautiously gazing at him.

"Yes Edward?" I thought it would hurt to say his name, but somehow it did not, and I was grateful.

"Okay, I have to know. I'm just going to come right out and say it, because yesterday when I would touch you, you would shrug away, and when I tried to kiss your head you turned away. I have to know, and whatever your decision, I will support it, I just have to know. Have I hurt you too much, have I pushed away the one person that I could ever love, is there someone else that has taken my place?"

His golden eyes were pained, now I was the one causing the pain. I didn't enjoy the feeling, even after what he had put me through, but I didn't know the answer to the question he was asking.

For six months I had tried to shut him away in the back of my mind, to not think about him or the pain he was causing me. It was easier that way, otherwise I would fall down gripping my chest. I had successfully shut him away, I hadn't thought about him in a long time. There was still a hole in my chest that I knew he was supposed to fill, but Jacob was slowly filling that hole. Soon he would replace Edward entirely if I let him.

So I didn't know the answer to the question Edward was asking. I was not ready to forgive him. For months I couldn't eat, couldn't listen to music, couldn't laugh or smile because the truest of loves had broken my heart into too many pieces and scattered them. Even though I was slowly finding the pieces of my heart, I was too fragile still to open myself up to such a strong love that could leave me again so suddenly.

Edward was waiting for an answer. I could tell he was straining, trying to read my face in the dark, and cursing because he couldn't read my mind the way he wanted. My lips seemed frozen together, not able to say what I was truly feeling. With a heavy sigh I raised my eyes to meet his golden ones.

"Edward, when you left, it nearly killed me," I began slowly, still not sure of what my answer would be.

"I know, it nearly killed me too Bella. I was only doing it to protect you from what I am. I have always loved you, I never stopped you. I wanted you to have a normal human life, to have a future that was not filled with pain, and danger; to grow old and have children and grandchildren. But I just can't stay away from you, I'm too weak, I'm too tired of pretending to be strong. I only left you for your own good..."

If he could have cried he would have been crying now. His head lowered into his hands, and his shoulders wracked with invisible silent sobs. I hated the thought that I was the one causing his pain.

"The part of me you took when you left is trying to put itself together. I don't know if I can do this anymore. These past couple months have been better, I'm not healed but I'm better. But I don't think I can do this anymore Edward. I'm sorry."

My words sunk in as he raised his head to look into my brown eyes. He looked like someone had just stabbed him. I wanted to cry because I was causing him so much pain. A few tears escaped and I quickly swept them away for fear he would see them.

"Bella, I am so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I will beg for eternity for you to take me back, for me to show you that I will never leave you again, I'm not strong enough to leave. I need you Bella."

I grasped his cold hands in mine and looked at his beautiful face. A part of me would always love him, but not the way I used to. He broke my heart, there was no going back.

"I can't erase the past, but I know what I want now, and it kills me to say this, truly it does, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm not strong enough to live in your world anymore Edward. I will always love you, but I think its over, I just can't do this anymore."

More tears escaped my eyes and he wiped them away with his finger tip. I didn't know what else to say. My first love was over, I had to go through this to finally put the past behind me and truly pick up the remaining pieces of my broken heart.

"Bella I am such an idiot. I can't believe how stupid I have been. I'll leave you alone now, I promise you that I will never darken your door again."

He rose from the bed, I could tell his heat was broken and I was the cause, I felt absolutely awful, but I wasn't the only guilty one in this situation.

"Don't do that. I'll keep in touch if you do..." I suggested as I too rose off the bed. Edward's shoulders were hunched, not a normal position for him.

"I'll see you soon. Goodbye Isabelle. I love you and always will. Take care of yourself, and whoever you end up with, make sure he knows how lucky he is to have you okay? Never let him get away."

A few of the pieces I had found of my heart blew away in the wind when he spoke his parting words. More tears fell from my eyes, and I found it harder to breathe.

"Take care of yourself, and tell Alice that I love her. I'll never forget you Edward, you were my first love, but I was too young and it was too strong to last. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist and pulled me into his chest. My will power almost broke, but I held on. His scent washed over me, and I was glad I flew to Italy to save him. I don't think I could stand the thought of him not existing because of me. Silently he kissed the top of my head and disappeared out the window into the black night.


	2. Jacob

Jake's house came into view as I drove down the familiar street. My truck rumbled to a stop in front, and I cut the engine and climbed out into the cool spring morning. Flowers were peaking out of the ground in the sad looking flower beds in front of the old red house. I smiled at the thought of Billy planting those flowers years ago.

My heart beat faster in my chest as I built op the courage to knock on the white wooden door. I raised my fist, but before I could even bring it down Jacob wrenched the door open. He stood shirtless in the doorway, a smile, my smile on his face. I could tell he had just woken up from the sweatpants he wore and his hair, even though it was short was mussed.

I smiled widely back at him. My heart swelled in my chest, I felt at home here with Jacob.

"Bella," he whispered in a husky voice, he was excited for what I had to say. Although he didn't know what news I brought.

"Jake," I smiled widely at him and took a step closer. This felt right, it felt safe. My best friend meant more to me than just a friend. Last night I realized that I loved him, he was so much more to me. I had been denying it for awhile, but now I could move on.

I took another step forward and so did he. We both stood on the tiny front porch now, him in bare feet despite the cold air I knew he was toasty warm, my personal sun.

He wrapped me in a giant hug that consumed me before I knew what was happening. I leaned against his chest, it was nice standing here in Jacob's arms. His warmth filled me with happiness when I thought of the decision I had made last night being reconfirmed.

He let me go, but I didn't move away. Instead I stood on my toes and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed his full lips for the first time. This kiss was nothing like any other. It was warm and soft, he was so kind and gentle as he picked me up off my feet and spun me in a circle. I laughed against his lips as did he. I made my decision.

My hands grabbed onto his short black hair as he kissed me again, more enthusiastically this time now that he knew what my decision was.

We broke apart finally, I was a little breathless, and my heart beat out a jagged rhythm. Jake was breathing harder too. I smiled again as he hugged me to his broad chest.

"I picked you by the way," I joked.

"I kinda guessed."


	3. Seattle

Jake and I had been married for six years now, and our son was about to turn four, and we were expecting our daughter in six months. Our life together was perfect. Jake opened his own garage, and I worked par time at the local school tutoring kids and helping them with their homework.

Every night he would come home with grease on his hands and sweep me up into his arms and kiss me. He never raised his voice, and we hardly ever fought, we had the perfect marriage. I think it was because we were best friends that loved each other and shared everything. We had no secrets between one another.

Our son was beautiful. He liked to follow his dad out into his workshop and try and help him as he worked on the cars. He had black hair like Jake, but brown eyes like me. He was everything I could have ever asked for and more.

I hardly thought of Edward anymore. He was a part of my past, and I finally reached the point where I could look back on those days with fondness when I did think about him. I hadn't heard from him in a long time, and I realized that he would probably never talk to me again, but I was okay with that. I had everything I needed right here with me.

One day we decided to go to Seattle for the day. We had been walking for awhile, and Will, our son, wanted to go into a toy store. So when Jake spotted one across the street he pointed to one across the street and Will tugged Jake's huge hand and began to pull him over in the direction of the store.

"Hey, I'm going to go into the bookstore over there, come and get me when you guys are done in there," I smiled at the excitement in my sons eyes as he pulled Jake toward the toys.

"Okay, see you in a few." Jake kissed me quickly and then him and Will ran across the street and disappeared into the store.

It was a normal day in Seattle, cloudy with a light drizzle. I had learned to love the rain a long time ago when I first moved here from Arizona. I crossed the street and entered the tiny bookstore I had been eyeing. Inside it was warm and I took my raincoat off. My t-shirt showed my growing stomach, but I didn't mind. I began browsing the aisles for a good book to read.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I spun around, and he stood there withe wide eyes. His timeless face obviously hadn't changed since I last saw him in my bedroom almost fourteen years ago, he never would change. I on the other hand had aged. I was still young, but I had laugh lines on my face that I knew I was never going to get rid of. My hair was a lot shorter than I used to wear it when I was a teenager. I looked like a mother now.

"Hello Edward," I smiled at him.

"How are you?" He asked. His eyes were golden, he had hunted recently I guessed. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans like he used to when we were in high school.

"I'm good," I answered.

I didn't feel anything when I looked into the face that used to dazzle me into incoherence. I was glad that I had run into Edward by myself and that Jake and Will were in to store across the street.

"You're married? And pregnant?" He glanced down at the ring on my finger, I was proud of that ring. He noticed my belly next, I didn't care that he was looking at me.

"Yeah, actually do you remember Jacob Black? Well we've been married for six years, and he's with our son in the toy store across the street."

"That's great. Congratulations!" He smiled, but I could tell that the smile was forced, he wasn't as happy as he pretended to be. In his eyes and ancient pain was warring inside him.

"How are you?" I changed the subject away from me. The Cullen's must have moved close to the city for his to be here.

"I'm good. We moved to Seattle, so Carlisle's working at one of the hospitals. Alice and Jasper are good, same with Em and Rose."

"Thats good," across the street I saw Jake leave the store with Will in his arms, and a bag in one hand coming towards the book store. "Well I have to go, but it was really nice seeing you again Edward. Take care of yourself," I said and gave him a quick hug.

His embrace was so much colder than Jacob's was. I was glad that I chose Jacob, he was the healthier option, the right natural path my life should have taken.

I dawned my rain coat and met Jake and Will as they reached the door of the bookstore. I scooped my son up in my arms and he laughed as I tickled his belly. He was getting so big I wouldn't be able to do this soon, and I was going to miss that.

I could feel Edward's gaze on my back from inside the store. Jake kissed my again and we headed off down the street. I looked behind me and Edward had left the store and was standing on the sidewalk watching us walk away. Jacob hadn't noticed him, and I wasn't going to tell his I had seen Edward. I took Jake's warm soft hand in mine and as we rounded the corner I looked at Edward watching my happy family. I gave a parting smile to him which he returned with sadness in his eyes.


	4. My Life As We Knew It

I had led a good life. At the age of 92 I had outlived any of my old friends. Jake had passed away about five years ago from a heart-attack. It was so lonely without him. He was my best friend and I missed him every day. In my room at the nursing home I had pictures of our life together all over the walls.

Us holding Will when he was only a few hours old. The first years of our life together, our wedding photo's which held Charlie in an ill fitting tux that he called a monkey suit as he walked me down the aisle. Me and Jake when we were teenagers sitting on the motorcycles we fixed up together with my arms around his waist. Then there were ones after the birth of our daughter and us as a family at Disney and at the beach on vacation. Pictures of our kid's high school and college graduation's. The birth of our grandkids, we had four in all. Our kid's weddings, and Jake walking Liz, our daughter down the aisle. Our life together had been perfect. Even in old age, he kissed me every morning when he would wake up, and every night before he went to sleep.

I'm in a nursing home because they have diagnosed me with Alzheimer's. Apparently I will loose my entire memory soon, and won't even be able to recognize my children. The pictures on the walls are constant reminders of my family and the blessed life I have lived. My kids visit me every day, and sometimes my grandkids come and visit, but I miss Jake so much it hurts.

Slowly the doctors tell me that I am loosing my memory. My son came yesterday with his wife, and they told me I did not know who they were. This made me so sad I wanted to cry. I couldn't remember little things like how to tie my shoes anymore. Every time I discovered I had forgotten how to do something I cried. I didn't want to loose my memories, they were too precious.

The next day my son came again. It took me an hour to finally realize who he was, to realize he was not a doctor. But he said that I had a visitor who wanted to see me. Everyone other that my family had died a long time ago. I had outlived anyone, and unless there was someone I was forgetting, which was probably likely, I could't remember.

"He says he knows you, but he's awfully young mom," Will said apprehensive. He didn't think it was a good idea for me to see visitors because of my awful memory, but I was curious so I argued with him until he brought the visitor in.

A boy about seventeen entered the room. He was very attractive with bronze colored hair and golden eyes that sparkled even in the horrid lighting of the nursing home. He was tall, yet lean and muscular, he looked very familiar, but I couldn't place his face, but his face was unforgettable. I struggled to figure out who he was. I must have met him recently for he was so young.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Will noticed that I was about to cry from frustration.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Bella?" The boy spoke his voice was like wind chimes, musical. Who was he?

"I'm so sorry I don't remember who you are. They tell me I can't remember people, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you look familiar, I just can't figure out where I know your from.

"It's okay Bella, I'm Edward Cullen...do you remember that name?"

An ancient pain was hidden beneath those odd colored eyes of his, a pain that was real and present.

"Edward Cullen...I'm sorry I don't remember...Jake who is he?" I looked at the man standing in front of my bed assuming it was Jake.

"I'm so sorry, she gets confused so easily, come out in the hall for a minute," the man and the boy left my room. I looked at the pictures and I wondered whose they were. I saw a pretty girl with a handsome boy sitting on a motorcycle. They shouldn't be on that, those things are dangerous.

In the hallway they started talking, I wondered who they were talking about.

"What's her prognosis?" The boys asked in a worried tone.

"It's pretty advanced Alzheimer's. She can't remember who I am day to day so I don't think she's going to remember someone she met a few months ago. She called me by my father's name in there. Sometimes she still thinks he's alive and she talks to me like I'm him. It breaks my heart to hear her like that since he died five years ago."

"Let me try again by myself...I think I can get her to remember..." the boy said to the man.

I sat in my chair by the window and looked out over the pond and wondered how long I had lived here.

"Bella?" The boy came in alone this time. He sat on the window sill in front of me blocking my view of the pond. I looked at him with frustration in my eyes, I wanted to watch the birds.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you remember who I am?" The good-looking boy asked me. He had odd colored eyes, they were golden.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't."

"Really think Bella," he brought his face closer to mine.

"I don't know who you are," I protested.

"Yes, you do..." slowly he brought his face closer to mine. It was a little too close for a stranger to be getting, but he looked into my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips only for a second. His lips were cold, almost frozen and hard as stone. But when his lips touched mine I thought of a meadow.

This beautiful boy and a pretty girl sitting together in a meadow full of flowers in spring. He played absently with her hair and kissed her head as the talked. The sun glistened off his diamond like skin.

The memories came more suddenly and I gasped out loud. There was a ballet studio, this beautiful voice pulling me out of unconsciousness, as pain swept through my body. There was a dance, I guessed prom. The boys hands were on my waist and my feet on his, one in a giant cast. We were spinning around the dance floor as he leaned down to press his frozen lips to mine. There were memories of more people with golden eye and sitting on a large white sofa in a large house watching a football game. A memory of me and the boy in the trees, one of him playing the most beautiful piano song I had ever heard. I remembered him lying next to me as I fell asleep singing my lullaby to me quietly as my dad slept in the room next door. His cold hands on my body, his hard lips unyielding on mine.

I gasped as I pulled away from his kiss. My eyes widened, as I looked at Edward for the first time in many, many years.

"Edward?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loudly that he would disappear as he once did.

"Yes love, its really me I'm here," he took my ancient withered hand into his and kissed it lightly as if I were very breakable.

"I remember everything," I whispered again.

"I wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to make sure you were happy." He said. He was still seventeen like the last time I had seen him. But I did remember everything now, the day he left me in the woods. Flying to Italy, jumping off the cliff...everything.

"Well here I am," I laughed.

"Here you are, Alice sends her regards as does everyone else." His cold finger traced down the side of my face.

"I'm very tired, I need to go to sleep now," I said as I began to doze off, my eyes closing, I didn't want to leave him, but I was just too tired.

"Sleep now my one and only love, sleep," he whispered and began humming my lullaby. He took my face in his hands and placed one last kiss on top of my forehead.

"Goodbye Edward, I hope your life is full of happiness," I whispered yet again as I began to drift into oblivion.

The last words I remember ever hearing were his.

"Goodbye my love, I will always love you, I never stopped, you were always too good for me, I love you..."


End file.
